Spice
|Race=Makyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 763 |Occupation=Commander |Allegiance=Spice Boys |FamConnect=Garlic Jr. (boss) Vinegar (comrade) Mustard (comrade) Salt (comrade) }} Spice, known as in the original Japanese version, is the leader of the Spice Boys, and is Garlic Jr.'s right-hand man during the Garlic Jr. Saga. Appearance He has light blue skin, long pointy elf-like ears, and wears armor similar to that of Frieza's soldiers, but pink in color. He is modeled after Zarbon and shares similar traits. In addition, he bears a cape just as Zarbon does. Personality His personality is calm, and as such he speaks with a calm, light-pitched, Australian accent. He is slightly cynical, proud, like fellow Spice Boys, and has an appetite for fighting. He is very intelligent and informative, having complete confidence in himself, and his lord, Garlic Jr., who has his complete devotion and respect. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Garlic Jr. Saga Spice explains the presence of the Makyo Star and its origins. Spice knows of Piccolo and Gohan and their past, such as Piccolo's fascination with the dark side and the fact that Gohan managed to defeat Garlic Jr. He is also the only one of the Spice Boys who initially knows everything about the Makyo Star and the Black Water Mist. Spice offers positions as Garlic Jr.'s soldiers to Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. During Krillin and Gohan's fight with Salt and Mustard, Spice and Vinegar stand by as spectators, while Spice makes cynical comments on the fight. After Mustard and Salt are killed by Gohan, he and Vinegar express anger and attempt a combination maneuver which is interrupted by Piccolo. He is impaled on a long spike during his fight with Gohan and presumed dead. However, like Garlic Jr. and Vinegar, he is completely healed of his fatal injuries and his power increases greatly when the Makyo Star is in Earth's orbit. As a result, he ultimately becomes much larger and more muscular, as well as more vicious and bloodthirsty. He again fights Gohan for a while as Vinegar simultaneously battles Krillin. He and Gohan seem evenly matched, even when he has progressed to his muscular form. Later, when Gohan is caught in the middle of Spice and Vinegar, he witnesses an injured Krillin falling, resulting in his anger exploding, and unleashing his latent power. He executes Spice and Vinegar at the same time with a powerful Double Masenko. Power ;Anime Spice is a formidable warrior in his own right. Being the strongest of the Spice Boys, he possesses frightening speed and ruthlessness, his speed even shocks Gohan. Spice was able to able to give Gohan some trouble in their initial fight. He is unique due to his being a demon with enchanter-like abilities, including the strange ability to grow his hair extremely long and strangle opponents, as well as using an energy web to trap opponents, and a freeze hold he uses by raising his palm. When the Makyo Star approached Earth, Spice's powers increased many times over and upon using his Gigantification abilities, he was able to gain the upper hand against Gohan. However, after Gohan became enraged after seeing Krillin get hurt, Gohan killed Spice with a single Masenko. ;Video games Spice's power level is 1,000,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Sugar Ignite' – A double Full Power Energy Ball. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Hair Manipulation' – A technique where the user can grow their hair extremely long and control it to grab and strangle their opponent. *'Energy Web' – The user launches ki out of his hand in a spider web-like shot, causing the opponent to get caught and unable to move. The attack also is known for its ability to tighten the more the victim struggles. *'Half-NelsonDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 – The technique consists of the user putting their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits and either pulling backwards or clasping their fingers behind their neck, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. Transformations Super Spice Spice takes a powered up form after being energized by the Makyo Star. His muscle mass and strength increase greatly, and his entire body also grows in size and height. Video Game Appearances *Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr.'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' He is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, like the other Spice Boys. Voice Actors *Japanese: '''Hikaru Midorikawa *Funimation dub: Bart Myer (originally), J. Michael Tatum (Remastered) *Latin American Spanish dub: Humberto Solórzano *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Affonso Amajones Battles *Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, and Garlic Jr. vs. Kami *Spice, Vinegar, Mustard and Salt vs. Gohan *Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Salt, Yamcha (Infected), Master Roshi (Infected), Chi-Chi (Infected) and Bulma (Infected) vs. Piccolo *Vinegar vs. Krillin *Spice and Vinegar vs. Gohan *Spice (Super Spice) vs. Gohan *Spice (Super Spice) and Vinegar (Super Vinegar) vs. Gohan Trivia *Like Mustard and Salt, Spice and Vinegar have a cooperative attack consisting of energy orbs. However, the two were unable to launch the technique due to the intervention of Piccolo. *The shape of the spike that Gohan uses to impale Spice varies between the uncut and edited dubs. In the uncut dub, the spike appears longer and more serrate, while in the edited dub, the spike appears to be stubbier. *Spice's Japanese name, "Gasshu", is an anagram for the Japanese pronunciation of the word "sugar". Gallery See also *Spice (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Gassu it:Gassyu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased